Virtual reality (VR) is a computer generated environment which a human being may experience via VR devices such as Head-Mounted Displays (HMDs) that are currently available. VR exploits the various aspects of sight of a human such as the depth perception in addition to a person's sense of balance. Manufacturers of various VR devices and related software aim at closely synchronizing the hardware and the software of their VR devices with a person's perception so that the person gets immersed in the VR environment being displayed. The development of HMDs that enable VR experiences for users has led to the creation of immersive VR experiences such as video games, documentaries, educational packages, training tools and the like.